Eternally Yours
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Wincest! Incubus!Dean/ Incubus!Sam/ Incubus! John/ Succubus!Cat. The Winchesters hunt a witch going after Strippers, and find themselves lost in lust. Starts as just lust spell, then succubus turns them. Language, schmoop, angst, Major Sex content!


Xxxxxxxxxx

John and the boys sat in the club and looked up at the stge. "You figure out which one it is yet?" John asked and smirked at Dean's response.

"Does it matter? Got any ones?" He smiled and slipped one in a girl's g-string, leering. She winked back and dance away from him. He turned to see their amused expressions and grinned wider. He held up the paper that said 'Candy' and a phone number. They shrugged.

"Guess it's not her." John sighed and watched as Dean got into a conversation with a waitress, flirting shamelessly.

"She's the brunette coming up next." He said and laughed at their looks. "What? I asked."

"So, these women were all roommates and now there is only one left. Is that the criteria here?" Dean asked. It was the only connection between the disappearances. And the sudden reappearances of their emaciated corpses.

"Yep, she's the last one. We have to save this girl." John said and leered himself as the stripper ran fingers through his beard and hair seductively. She rode the air in front of him and slipped him a card, winking. He read it, "Room 2, in ten minutes." He grinned and watched her dance away, knowing where he'd be in ten minutes. Both boys read over his shoulder and got jealous.

"Hey, I didn't get a free lap dance!" Dean pouted and John smiled arrogantly.

"Nope, I don't pay for lap dances, son, never have." He moved to the room now and grinned. "Be out soon, keep an eye out for the witch and protect the girl if she needs it." He leered and shut the curtain. The red headed stripper entered the room now and they watched as she leaned in and kissed their Dad's neck. "Hello, _gorgeous_…" She purred as the curtain slipped shut and they felt inadequate.

Sure, Dean got phone numbers but _John_, he got the free lap dances and stripper sex, in the club _itself._ Dean considered this unfair but Sam found it hilarious. Poor Dean, he'd never learn.

Dad may not flirt as much as Dean did but then he didn't have to. He had a certain thing that women liked and wanted immediately whereas Dean merely caught their interest and charmed them. He was so outmatched in the sex department where Dad was concerned!

Sam eyed the busty blonde waitress and smiled her way, dimples flashing and white teeth showing, interest floating in his hazel eyes. She came his way and slipped him a beer, and a kiss on the cheek with a lingering touch to his hair. He sipped his beer and watched Dean look at him amused.

"Hey, I may not get laid instantly like Dad, but I do get free drinks." Sam said and Dean nodded, it was true. Dean may get laid more and get more numbers but Sam always got more free drinks and flirted with more. He just didn't take them up on it; he was pickier than them.

"She looked smart, Sammy, I'm thinking college material. Just your type, bro." Dean hinted and Sam nodded, and saw her approach again with a note. He took it and she blushed, and headed off again. Dean took it and they read it together.

'My name is Lily, I have classes tomorrow but I'd like to spend time with you when I get off in a couple hours. Call me if you're interested. 555-0987. You are one sexy man, I would love to have sex with you, if you're interested. I cook a mean breakfast."

"Sammy!" Dean said jealous again. "You are so _worse _than Dad. You _fink!_"

"I got the quiet sex appeal thing and you got…well, you got _your_ thing." Sam teased and blushed as his brother asked. "You going to take her up on it?" They watched the stage for when the next show started and Sam nodded, "Sure, she's pretty enough. Seems smart, too."

"Good for you." Dean said and saw the bartender smile his way. He slid her a look and she motioned him over. "Be right back." He said and went over as Sam called the woman and set up the date.

The bartender whispered in his ear and he nodded now, taking her note. "I'll see you at three then." He said.

"You better." She said saucily and went to pour a drink for someone else and he went back to Sam. "When does this show start anyway?"

"I was wondering the same thing." John said sitting by them again, adjusting his pants and shirt. His hair looked tousled and they shook their heads at him. "_Seriously?_" Dean said and John nodded, "She gave a good lap dance, what can I say?"

They all laughed and told him about their dates. He just shrugged. "Worse comes to worse, I'll protect her in the room while you guys do your thing. The witch won't attack tonight, it's one day short of the ritual."

The ritual to raise the pagan god. The witch needed one more sacrifice and not until tomorrow. This was recon, really.

"Thanks, Dad." They said and hurried to sit by the stage again.

Then Kitten came out and made them all purr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitten rolled her hips as she walked and her body swayed to beat as she danced to the pole now. Her arms slid down her front then brushed her thighs, parting them as she rode the air by them. She slid her body up the pole and rolled her groin and ass into it, suggestively moving into it and running hands along her body as she moved. Then she danced off the stage with a suggestive look at Dean and them, slipping them her number when they had moved closer to her to put bills in her cups now.

She scooped up her cups and left them staring at her in lust now.

"I take it that is…" Dean gasped softly, in surprise.

"Kitten, the girl we're trying to save." And saw a man dodge behind the curtain with a cold look in his eyes. Then they rushed to get there before he did, climbing onto the stage and running backstage that way. Security followed them and they grabbed her right as the witch went to grab the frightened girl. Dean carried her out over his shoulder at a dead run. Two other witches joined him and then security followed as well. Dean dove into the backseat with her and they got in the front then they peeled out as fast as they could.

Soon they had her to their room and loaned her some of their clothes to wear. She stared at them in shock and gratefulness now. "Those men, they…they were the ones that killed Susie…and the others." She cried now and they comforted her as best they could. "What is going on?"

"Well, they are witches and they are trying to get you to complete a ritual, to raise a god, one of the pagan ones. We know it's hard to believe but it's true. You are the last one and we are trying to save you." Dean explained.

"And you are?" She asked intrigued.

"Hunters. We fight the supernatural things and save people, like we did for you." Dean said bitterly, "Now we just need to keep you alive long enough to stop them."

"We need to find their coven and quick, the ritual needs done by midnight tomorrow, during the Lunar Eclipse." John explained, "I am John Winchester. They are Sam and Dean, my sons. We'll keep you safe. Are you hungry? You should call your boss and let him know we were saving you, not kidnapping you."

"Okay, and I could use a cheeseburger and fries with a coke, if that's okay?" She asked and they nodded. John tossed Sam a twenty to go get her food while the others gave her a towel and let her shower. When she came out, her food was there and she ate it hungrily.

"Tell us about yourself, Kitten." Dean urged and she shrugged.

"It's Cat, Kitten is my stage name." Cat said now and began to talk now.

"My Mom and I used to live in California. Then we moved here a couple years ago. I buried her a year ago after she was killed in a car crash. Then I started dancing here. I was living with my friends until those men murdered them and I ran, so afraid they'd find me." She explained, "My Mom was Elizabeth Johnson. My real name is Catherine Johnson."

"Did your mom have a tattoo of a raven on her shoulder with a sword in its beak? And a birth mark of a cloud on her upper leg?" John asked going into shock now. The boys looked worried now, "Was her middle name Lily?

"Well, yeah, but how did you know?" She asked confused now, he knew so much about her mom, how did he know these things?

"How old are you?" He asked and she looked even more confused.

"20, why?" She said and got insistent now. "What is going on?"

"I…I think I'm your father." John said quietly, "But she said…she said she miscarried, she said you died in the womb. Why would she say that? You are… damn it!" He sighed, "We need one of those home blood tests and now!"

"We'll get it and then you'll tell us everything when we get back, Dad, right?" Sam asked and John nodded in resignation now. "Yeah, I will." He promised.

They went out now and then came back soon after with two DNA tests and handed them to him. He pricked her finger and his and put the blood in the tabs on the tests and waited an hour for the results. Then they got a shock from Hell.

They were positive. She was his daughter. "I can explain." He said and they sat down to listen.

"I met her a couple years after your mom died, on a hunt of course. We had a one night stand and it…turned into a more frequent thing, I visited more and more in between hunts. I was falling in love with her. But she was attacked by a vampire and I killed it and then she saw what I was. I had to tell her everything then." He said this quietly, "I was going to propose, had a ring and everything. Come clean but…didn't get a chance to. She told me to go and that I was a monster. So I left and she called me a month or two later, told me she was pregnant. I was thrilled but she didn't want anything to do with me still. So I honored her wishes and then she called me a few weeks later, said she had miscarried and lost you. It hurt to think you were gone but…it happens, so I believed her." John seemed sad now, "I would have come to you eventually if I had known you were alive. She was a good woman, your Mom. I'm sure she had her reasons." It didn't make him feel any better though. His daughter, right here in his room! He longed to hug her now.

But didn't want to scare her away. So he settled for finishing his story. "What did she tell you about me?"

"She said you died before I was born. I always wanted a father. She never married, you know." Cat said and sighed, "So you really _are_ my Dad?"

"Yep." John said nervously and eyed her with worry and trepidation.

"They are my brothers? Well, half-brothers." Cat asked and sighed again.

"Yes, and we would like to get to know you while we're in town." John said, "Can we?"

"Of course, if you can keep the witches from killing me." Cat worried, too. "I have a confession to make. I'm a witch, too. Me and Mom fought about it all the time but I was born this way. I didn't sell my soul or anything. I was born with powers."

"Were the others witches, too?" John had a bad feeling about this one. "Were they born witches like you?"

"Yes, they were my Coven." Cat admitted. "Why?"

"Natural born witches with powers make great sacrifices. Their power is pure, not tainted like demonic power given by demons. Born witches are so rare…must be why they targeted them." John explained and now they had a bad feeling, too. "Go make your dates, see what they know, too. They may know these men from before. They fit in the crowd too well not to be regulars."

"Okay, you'll be okay, right?" Dean asked worried.

"They won't mess with us tonight, just get to know them girls and see what they know, especially you Dean. Bartenders hear everything! I bet she heard something."

"You got it." Dean said and they headed out.

"So…tell me about yourself, John, I mean Dad." Cat said and reminded herself.

"No, John is fine. You're a grown woman. You don't have to call me Dad. John will be good." John said and began telling her about his life with Mary and ended with now. "Dean takes after her a lot in the looks department, Sam looks more like me."

"I saw that." Cat said and felt tired now. "There's only two beds…"

"Take mine." John said and went to theirs. "They share a bed anyway, always have."

"Are they lovers?" Cat asked and John looked away, not sure if he should tell. "It's just that one bed is odd for them at their age…"

"Sometimes. Mostly with others but…sometimes they have sex, love stuff, but still hold onto the brother stuff. I had to adjust to it or they would have left me long ago. So I accepted it. They hide it well." John admitted and she shrugged.

"I'm okay with it." Cat said and yawned. "They come back early, you can take the other side of the bed. I don't mind. Just don't hog the covers." And with that she lay down and slept, exhausted from her ordeal. John lay watching the door and praying they got the bastards before they hurt her or killed them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys came back later that night and woke up John, letting him know what they had found out. Then John had moved to the other bed and they stripped and cuddled in theirs, kissing softly before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms; the way they usually did. John had said she now knew they were lovers so this wouldn't shock her in the morning.

The next morning they dressed and headed out for breakfast. Sam ran a search for Jacob Parker and found it easily. "He's the head Witch, Lily said he seemed to be the one in charge when they were in the club and he pointed out the girls everytime before they disappeared. "

"Yeah, Diane said the same thing. She said they acted weird, too. I think they were using magic in the club, too." Dean said taking a bite of sausage from Sam's plate.

"Get your own!" Sam said and threatened him with a fork.

"I already got yours." Dean said and leered at his crotch.

Sam just shook his head and blushed, "Perv." Sam grumbled and ordered another side of sausage, "I will stab you if you take them again."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Dean teased but let him eat the new ones without bothering him.

"Jerk." Sam said with an undertone of love.

"Bitch." Dean said in response, also with love in the word.

"Why not just say you love each other?" Cat asked and they shrugged as they looked at each other considering her words.

"We like it this way." Dean said matter of factly, "He is my bitch after all."

"You wish." Sam said and nudged him, eyes out the window. "We gotta go."

They all looked now and saw the men from last night approaching the car.

"We need to get to the car and _they_ are in the way." Sam said and John formulated a plan.

"You stay with Sam. Me and Dean will clear a path." John said and they all nodded, tossing twenty on the table and heading out. Sam took her hand and rubbed her arm. "We got you, don't worry." And she nodded nervously hoping they did, too.

"Nice car, isn't it?" John said and he and Dean approached the Witches now with guns drawn. "One spell, one damn _word_ or any _hint_ you are even _thinking_ a spell, and we will kill you on the spot, fill you so full of lead your body will feel it in the next world."

"Get in." Dean ordered, green eyes on the witches flaring with hatred.

They dove into the back seat and the witches watched this in fury. "We just want the girl."

"So do we." Dean said, "Our need trumps yours."

"We will get her." One witch said but backed off with the others, angry but still in control of it. They ran off now and they got in, peeling out and roaring down the road.

"That was close." Dean said and they all nodded.

"So what next?" Cat asked, and they all sighed,

"We kill us some witches." Sam said softly and they all nodded.

Soon they were going from witch to witch, torturing them for the location of the coven then killing them. Hiding the bodies as best they could.

Until one told them what they needed to know and they went hunting.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cat of course insisted on coming, stupid stubborn _thing_ she was!

They broke into the building and began shooting immediately and they saw the dark haired man from the club in the back of the room, reading from a book and…looking right at _them_.

"Fuck me, a curse!" Dean screamed and they fought harder, killing all but the man and feeling the spell hit them as he fell to the ground, riddled with bullets and bleeding.

"Think he might not have finished it…?" Dean asked on the way back, feeling dizzy and funny inside. "I feel different."

"Me, too." Sam said and tried to clear his head, "Wow, it's spinning…"

"Motel up ahead, we're still checked in…wow, dizzy, too. Wait here." John got out and tried to walk normal. He paid for two more days and then got in and barely got the car into park before he felt it hit. "_Lust_."

"Yep." Dean said and groaned, "Sorry if we…"

"Not a problem…I'm okay…fucking thing is strong!" John moaned, "No rape, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said and swore, "_Sorry_…"

"I'm good…wanted to fuck you anyway…" Cat moaned. "Can we not fuck in public though? It's my only request really…"

"Agreed." John said and they stumbled blindly to their room and barely made it inside before the spell took all their morals and familial feelings away and left only pure lust and desire in their place, and just a touch of love to make it more potent. "Want to fuck you all now, make you _mine_…"

"Us, too. Want to fuck you guys, too. Cat…come here…Want you, baby…" Dean whispered and she fell into him, their kisses deepening with every touch now. Sam was grabbed by John and they kissed now, bodies rubbing harder and more urgently now.

"_Ours!_" Echoed through the room and their passion exploded now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean pressed her to the bed, their clothes long gone as soon as they had hit the door. He kissed along her neck and whispered into her skin, "So sexy…so soft." She moaned helplessly as he sucked her nipples and bit them softly, then moved lower and took her in his mouth, tongue and lips working her nub and between her fold, until she came hard for him with a near scream and he stayed where he was and offered her his dick. She took him into her mouth, and sucked the head softly then moved lower and bobbed her head as she sucked up and down it while her fingers massaged his balls at the same time.

Dean nearly cried out in pleasure when he came but she stopped sucking him by then. She laid back on the bed and spread for him. He came to her willingly and sunk into her deep on the first thrust. She tightened around him immediately and moaned loudly for him to fuck her now. He did as she asked, and they fucked hard, the lust driving them to do more and more until they came screaming. Then she flipped over and had him take her ass, too.

Which he took the time to do. Eating at her hole first and then lubing up fingers to work her open and to where it felt good. "Now, need you inside me _now_…" she begged and he moaned and thrust in slowly, and moved when she said it didn't hurt anymore and soon they were going hard and fast this way, too.

Sam was no better off. He was lost in John's mouth sucking his dick like his favorite lollipop and he never wanted him to stop. John got on top now and grinned, "I'll do the honors, baby. Let me do the work."

"Yes, John, you work it." Sam said and let John dictate how his first time with a man went. John used Sam's fingers to open him and work him until it didn't hurt and then worked himself onto him, letting it stretch him a little at a time. "Fuck, you feel…so _good!_ Can't believe we're doing this…we do this…there's no going back, you sure you want this?" Sam forced him to be still, fighting his lust hard now. "Can't be with you and it… and not be with you again, baby!" Sam fought to be clear here, this was no small line they were crossing here. It was all new territory from now on if they did this.

"I'm yours, after this, spell or no spell. No going back." John reassured him and kissed him lovingly, "Gonna fall in love with you guys now."

"Yes, _love _us!" Sam said happily and let John move onto him more now. "Feel so _good!_ Never getting enough of you now…"

"_Never_…" John moaned as he fucked up and down him now, feeling the lust stealing the pain away. "Fuck me…"

"Baby!" Sam cried out in pleasure and thrust up more and John met every thrust and Sam's hand gripped his body as they moved together now and they kissed and it got deeper and more urgent, tongues tangling hard together as well.

Soon all four were breathing hard and lost in their lust and love that the spell had created in them. They all came screaming and Sam got on all fours as John entered him as well, working his dick while he fucked him. They both moaned and writhed together, lost in their bodies meeting this way over and over for hours now. Then came crying out and incoherently together once again.

Then Sam went to Cat and John pressed Dean to the bed and lifted his hip. He thrust into him and kissed him now, both men biting and sucked with their mouths as their bodies craved more and more from each other now. "Not going back with you either, Dean, fucking me, fucking you, you are my lover now, not son…Love you, baby…"

"Never going back…feels too good with you this way…Dad!" he cried out in pleasure and nearly came when John changed angles, hitting his pleasure spot dead on now.

"John, never Dad again…say it, baby. _John_." John said and with a twist of a hip they came together as Dean screamed, "John!" and John cried out, "Dean!" as well. Then Dean took him hard and deep, their hunger for each other growing, thanks to the spell's influence. John writhed and clawed at his lover's thighs and begged, "More! Please, more!" And Dean leaned in and kissed him, hands working his body, nipples with fingers and pinching them hard, and reaching between them to stroke him while he fucked him and biting and kissing his neck as John clawed and gripped his body, leaving bruises.

Cat and Sam were no better off. She rode him now and arched in pleasure as he sucked her breasts and worked her nub while they thrust up and into each other. "Sam…so good…never _stop!_...damn that is one _talented_ mouth! Fuck me, baby, make me feel that _dick_…!" She moaned and he pressed her to the bed and pounded into her now and she screamed, over and over with every brutal thrust.

They all came screaming now and Cat went to John while Dean went to Sam.

She rode him now after sucking him hard again, and her head fell back as the lust went deeper into her now as John went deeper into her as well. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hand gripped her hips and she used her hands on his shoulders to move up and down his dick now, as she got wetter and wetter and never wanted this to stop. Then she let the counter spell slip from her brain, not wanting to change this with them now.

She loved this lust spell but sensed love in it too. Something about these men had mutated the magic into love, too. Not just the lust and desire it had held, they had added something to it by just being who they were somehow.

"Baby girl, feel so _tight_…love fucking you…my dick in you…_never_ want to leave your body now… fuck my _dick, _baby, fuck _me!_" John whispered, begging and gripping her harder now. She lost control now and they fucked harder as she pounded onto him as hard as he pounded up into her. Their orgasms were coming and their heads spun at the force of them.

Dean fucked into Sam and stroked him the way he liked it, biting his shoulders and back as they moaned and fucked harder in lust and desire, the love already in them getting stronger now. "Baby, so good, we've _never _felt this good before…fuck…love this _spell!..._you feel so good, baby!...tight…so _tight_…cumming soon…wow…the sex is _fantastic_ now!" Dean moaned and Sam moaned as well, his words stolen by his all consuming lust and love now. "_Dean…_" He moaned over and over now, "Fuck _me_…fuck me _harder!"_

And Dean did and felt their orgasms slam into them, bowing both their backs and arching their bodies hard as they came screaming together. Cat and John came screaming soon after they did.

Then John worked into her ass and they moved together again, pleasure spiraling inside them and making them go rough but neither minded. In fact, she begged him to take her rougher and he cried out in pleasure and did as she said.

Sam fucked harder into Dean now as well and his dick rubbed into Sam stomach, making him moan harder at the sight of him so hard like that, his mouth watering to suck it. "Don't cum…not yet…warn me when you're ready…want to suck that _juicy_ dick, drink your cum…baby…feel so good…"

"Yes, want you to…suck me…fuck me good, baby!" Dean moaned and they moved harder, together and soon Sam came inside him and filled him with his cum while Dean fought his own. "Now!...cumming.." Dean bit out and Sam took him in his mouth, sucking hard and soon Dean's body shot off the bed and his hand pushed Sam's head down until he hit the base of his throat and Dean came screaming incoherently.

Cat and John came twice and just kept fucking.

And so did Sam and Dean.

Switching up later again and eventually joined in a big orgy one bed, fucking, sucking, and letting the lust consume them until it let them go the next night and they passed out in a pile on the bed, not caring if they were pinned there or not. They were comfortable this way.

And very happily in love this way now, too. Thanks to the spell that had hit them.

And never once did they wish to go back to what they had before ever again now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all sore and awkwardly adjusting themselves as they got in the car the next morning but no one complained, not once. Cat cuddled with Dean in the backseat and Sam cuddled with John in the front, both kissing their partner senseless every chance they got now. They roared to New Jersey to see what was killing couples. Three had been found drained in their homes in a two week span. The Winchesters figured this was a good time to stop its rampage.

Three hundreds sat on the table with a note," Sorry we broke the bed, this should pay for it." It said and the bed lay on the floor with its box spring shattered in three places. They had broken it when they had done the orgy thing but hadn't bothered to stop to switch beds when it happened. They were too lost in each other to care.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how do we feel now?" John asked, knowing they had to discuss this but not sure how to start. "I'm in love with all of you, not a father to any of you. Just in love. You?"

"I'm in love with all of you, too." Cat spoke up, "And I'm great with that."

"I was already in love with Sam but now I'm in love with you guys, too." Dean said and kissed her softly, "Still think you are sexy."

"So are you." Cat said and kissed his neck and moved lower, they laughed and shrugged as she sucked him hard and rode him again, both fucking slowly now and kissing, loving what they were doing now.

"I'm with him, I was in love with Dean but now I'm in love with you guys, too. And that looks like fun…find us a quiet spot, baby." Sam said undoing John's pants now and taking him in his mouth, softly licking along its length and head. John barely got their car stashed when Sam took him into his mouth and sucked him hard and hungrily now. They ended up with John sitting up in the passenger sit and Sam rode his dick for an hour, hand on the dash and holding onto the car roof with the door open. "Fuck, baby, ride my dick…feel so _good!_" Both John and Dean moaned and both Sam and Cat did as asked, then they came hard into and onto each other, panting from the force of their orgasms and feeling like they had no bones anymore.

A few minutes later, they cleaned up and dressed again. And cuddled and kissed some more.

"I like this new thing with us." John said matter-of-factly but got serious, looking in the mirror at Dean now, "No more others, for any of us. Just us, no one else! No others touch us now, got it?"

"Yes, reforming now. No fucking anyone else again…no flirting or teasing either. Only we get each other. And no one sees you strip again…you look too good up there to share!" Dean said and Cat nodded.

"All yours, no stripping anymore." Cas said and he kissed her hard, making them both smile.

"Damn straight." Dean said happily, "That goes for you, too, Sammy. That sexy ass is ours now. No more free drinks for you."

"Nope, all yours. " Sam agreed and went online to check on the case. "Another couple is dead, found them a couple hours ago, according to the coroner's report. Wait, there were marks…yeah, teeth marks on their necks…they can't explain them. Found some weird chemical in their blood, too. Let me check something." He bit a lip and his eyes did quick sweeps of the pages as he flipped through them. Dean and the others wanted to take that lip out and suck on it. He was so sexy when he went geek-boy! So _smart!_ "They were all part of the same circles. Rich ones. Same country club, same churches, hell, they even used the same realtor. Got their houses recently, too…Not even months apart…weeks really…hmm. I'd bet on the realtor as the culprit."

"Male or female?" Dean asked and he checked, "Female, Belinda Collins. Says she works for Centurian Realtors there in town, too."

"So succubus and she bites to spread the venom." John said and they nodded.

"Looks like." Sam said, "We got a plan here?"

"Yeah, but _we_ won't like it." John said and they looked at him now.

"Why won't _we_?" Dean said suspiciously.

"I have to seduce her and …that involves…" John bit a lip nervously now, and they had just vowed not do this, too.

"Touching, you have to touch her!" Dean growled and he nodded.

"Damn it." Sam said unhappily.

"No way." Cat said, "I'll kill the bitch first."

"Well, I'll keep contact to a minimum but…we are going to kill her, don't sweat that part." John said and sighed, "I hate this plan, too, but it should work before she kills anyone else."

"_Fine_." Cat said in annoyance.

"_Fine._" Dean said equally annoyed.

"_Okay._" Sam said and look annoyed, too.

John shook his head at his annoyed lovers and sighed, "Yeah, I get that."

And the rest of the drive was silent as the grave, and John cringed at the silence.

Knowing just why it was there and not blaming them one bit.

He just prayed she kept the contact to minimum so they wouldn't get anymore annoyed than they all already were.

Xxxxxxxxx

He went to the Open House and looked it over, flirted with her a little and let her be. To see if she took the bait. Then he left after thanking her and leaving a cell phone number with her, to get in touch if she considered him to buy the house. He saw her interested look and smiled as he got in the car. Then he drove to the motel to report in.

Unknown to him, she followed him and saw everything.

And swore to play with the Hunter that dared to come into her territory.

So she called him and set up a date. And grabbed him when he got in the car, leaving the door open and no John in sight. The others ran out and saw the sight and instantly panicked, going on the website and checking his phone, which he kept turned on for such emergencies. They found him instantly and got in to follow her.

Praying they got to him in time.

"What will she do to him? What _aren't_ you telling me?" Cat demanded worried, they were giving each other looks, _'We're hiding something'_ looks'.

"Succubus and Incubus, one is female and the other is male, but the same thing really. They infect you with a bite. And you turn into them or you are raped and made their feed. They have sex and you willingly fuck them and they feed off your pleasure and orgasms." Sam explained and Cat nearly sprang off the seat in fury.

"No way that bitch gets him that way!" She growled and ordered, "Drive faster, Dean. I 'll shoot anyone who stops us!"

"Cat, I'm at top speed now. We can't get to him until she stops fucking _moving_. Sam, look out the window, look up, do you see her? It says she's right above us." Dean said worried and Sam looked up and finally saw them.

"I see them. I could hit them from here but…I don't want to hit him!" Sam said cocking the gun.

"Aim carefully then! We can't lose sight of the bitch, get her down here!" Dean ordered and Sam sat on the windows edge and squinted up and fired twice once he had her in his sights. They fell to the ground and she hit the ground first and cushioned John's fall. They screeched to a stop and ran over, and nearly cried. "Her teeth, they're _buried_ in his neck. _Fuck!"_

She let go now, grinning but in pain. "He's turning. He's mine now." She hissed.

"No, he's _ours!_" Cat said and they barely had time to get out of the way before she cut its head off.

John stirred now but they could tell the bitch was right; he was turning.

"I'm not one for public sex so we'd better get behind something before he finishes turning." Dean advised and they helped him into a copse of trees nearby and stashed the car. "We have to be his feeds, or he'll be like her and hurt others."

"Whoa, you mean be Incubuses with him, like she was?" Cas asked in disbelief.

"Yes, well, you'll be a succubus and us guys will be Incubi. But yeah, it's _that _or kill him, Cat. And if you try, we'll kill you first ourselves." Sam spat, protectively shielding him from her now. "You can leave if you don't agree, but you don't get to kill him. You get turned or you leave, pick _one_."

She saw they meant it, too. She couldn't leave him. She loved him too much to leave now. "Fine, I'll do the feed thing. I won't be raped though."

"Won't have to be, we're willing so it will be easier for us this way." Sam reassured her and they approached him now, undressing and kneeling by him. "Dean, hold him up. I got to get him to bite me."

Dean pulled him up and Sam kissed the man now, "Bite me but don't tear the bite out, okay? Bite me, baby, I'll be your feed now, so will they. Just come to enough to change us, please?"

"Sam?" John said weakly as his body began to change, golden skin and black claws appeared now, his eyes burned gold as well.

"Yes, bite us, please?" Sam begged, "You need to feed, John, or you'll be too weak. Please turn us."

"You sure?" John said trying to think for a minute, "You'll be a monster, too."

"Yes, we will but we can still be together and that's all that matters." Sam reassured him then gasped as John dove for his throat and bit hard. His eyes fluttered shut as the poison hit his blood and he fell gasping to the ground as the venom took him quickly now. Dean pressed his throat to John and he bit him as well and collapsed by him as well, shaking as the venom ate his blood now. Cat came to him and let him bite as well and fell also, feeling the pleasure fill her as the venom took them all now.

John went to each one and thrust in, fucking and making them his in turns until the sun came up and he let them rest as the change became permanent in him now. Then he got the blankets from the car and set up a campsite for them and making them comfortable, and then fucking them as they woke up again and again, feeding from them fairly constantly for days on end as his web enthralled them even further to him and he felt their changes happen and they were always open to him now to fuck as he wanted to.

Sam was blue with sapphire eyes, Dean was green with emerald eyes, and Cat was a chocolate brown with Amber eyes. He watched them sleep and caresses their Incubus and Succubus bodies, and found them beautiful.

They woke up soon after and hugged him happily, so glad he was okay. They pulled their forms back into themselves and dressed now. They cleaned up the site and headed out now.

Looking for a hunt and fine with their new states.

Immortality wasn't so bad.

If it entailed mind blowing sex and being loved for Eternity.

Yeah, they could live with that part, too.

As long as they had each other, that was enough for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hunted for a few years then tired of it. Hiding what they were and how they felt for each other got too much to bear eventually. So they pooled their resources and Cat used her inheritance from her Mom to get them a nice remote cabin in the mountains, where they went to live out their Eternity together.

Where they didn't have to hide their Incubi and Succubus bodies and could stay enthralled to John for all Eternity now; and not once have to worry about leaving it again. Their web was all they wanted now; John and each other all they ever could have wanted anyway.

And now they could freely say words they so had wanted to say before…

"I am Eternally yours, baby."

And not worry about anyone judging them or killing them because they had said them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hunting witches, male ones preying on strippers. Save girl.

John is hunting with them for a bit)


End file.
